


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by OnceUponACaskett



Series: Jeremy Sawyer Danvers [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/F, Fluff and Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACaskett/pseuds/OnceUponACaskett
Summary: Alex and Maggie have the responsibility of looking after an alien baby for a few days while J'onn searches for the baby's new home. What could possibly happen in that time frame?ORAlex and Maggie accidentally get a little too attached the baby they're charged with taking care of





	

**Author's Note:**

> I personally believe that if Alex and Maggie ever have kids in the future, it will be because they adopted either an alien child or a human child. No pregnancies for them.

Maggie honestly didn’t know how she and Alex had gotten saddled with the responsibility of taking care of a baby from a different planet.

"Kara’s an actual alien,” she’d insisted. “She should be the one to take care of the kid, not us!”

“Supergirl doesn’t have the time to see to the needs of a baby right now, alien or not,” J’onn had replied, crossing his arms over his chest as he firmly stood his ground. “He has the all-around appearance of a human and you and Alex are married. No one would raise an eyebrow if you suddenly had a baby. The two of you are also highly trained and skilled law enforcement. I think you both can handle an infant for a few days while we try to find a more…permanent situation for him.”

“It’ll be fine, Mags,” Alex had chimed in finally. “It’s only for a few days. We got this.”

Alex ended up eating her own words later that night.

“Oh my god, why doesn’t he stop crying?! Is he broken or something?” Alex groaned, dragging herself out of bed once more. This was the third time in less than three hours that they’d been woken up so far and it didn’t look like the pattern was stopping anytime soon.

“He’s a baby,” Maggie grumbled, smushing her face farther into the pillow. “Alien or not, babies are the same anywhere you go. They eat, they poop, they sleep, they cry. Lather, rinse, repeat.”

She heard Alex pick the baby up, desperately trying to get him to sleep, but to no avail. Her pleas fell on deaf ears and were drowned out by wailing cries. Sighing, Maggie got up and held out her hands. “Give him here.”

Alex quickly transferred him over, eyes widening as she suddenly noticed Maggie’s entire posture changing. Her body lost its tension and a soft smile appeared on her face. She began to lightly rock back and forth, gently shushing and cooing to him. In an instant he stopped screaming and quieted down. When he started squirming in her arms, Maggie readjusted her hold and cradled him closer, watching as he buried his face into the warmth of her chest.

“Alright, what kinda voodoo baby magic do you have?” Alex said, narrowing her eyes.

“Just whatever I picked up from babysitting all my cousins at one point or another,” Maggie chuckled. “Babies can sense when the person holding them is tense or uncomfortable. You just need to stay calm and relax.” She glanced back down at the infant in her arms. “He just wanted to be held.”

Maggie looked up and found Alex staring at her with a hint of something indiscernible in her gaze. “What?”

Alex shook her head. “Nothing. It’s just…” she gestured at her wife. “Motherhood looks good on you.”

Maggie simply smiled in response before gently easing the sleeping baby back into the crib they’d set up in their room earlier in the evening. “Let’s go back to bed, Danvers. Before we inevitably get woken up again.”

“Hey! That’s ‘Sawyer-Danvers’ to you, _Mrs. Sawyer-Danvers._ ” They climbed into bed, Maggie scooting backwards and Alex taking the hint to wrap her arms around her. She was just drifting off to sleep when a loud cry pierced the silence of the room.

_Fuck._

_\-------------------------_

It took a couple days, but Alex was finally getting the hang of this baby thing. She had always been a quick study for nearly anything that crossed her path and this was just another chance for her to learn a new skill. Taking care of babies—or really any child for that matter—was not something to be underestimated. It was hard work.

She and Maggie were constantly up; warming bottles of milk, changing diapers (a task that Alex unashamedly left to Maggie), rocking the baby to sleep, burping him, feeding him, the list never stopped. After two days, they were ready to collapse onto the nearest flat surface and pass out. J’onn had actually send Alex home the second he saw her trudge through the entrance to the DEO.

“You’re mission right now is to not only take care of that baby, but yourself as well. Go home, Agent Danvers. Don’t leave Detective Sawyer to suffer through this alone,” he’d instructed.

So home, she went.

When she walked through the front door of their apartment, she stopped in her tracks. Maggie was standing in the kitchen, rummaging through a cabinet and pulling down two plates. Wrapped across her chest was a sling with the baby nestled comfortably inside. Alex’s heart melted and her fatigue was suddenly forgotten.

“Told ya you’d be back,” Maggie said, having heard Alex walk in. “J’onn told you to get lost the second you showed up, didn’t he?”

“Quit being so smug,” Alex scowled, dropping her bag on the floor and heading into the kitchen. “Smells good,” she observed. “You made us both breakfast? What if J’onn had let me stay?”

“Like I said,” Maggie placed a hand on her hip. “I knew you’d be back. I may’ve also made sure J’onn sent you home with a little phone call.”

“Maggie!”

“Oh come on, Alex. With how tired you are, it’d be a wonder if you didn’t get yourself and everyone else killed if you went into work today.”

“Fine,” she huffed. Gesturing at the baby sling, she asked, “When’d you get that? I don’t remember buying that when we got the crib the other day.”

“I picked it up when I went to the store yesterday,” Maggie said. “I’ve seen my sisters and my aunts use them before and figured it’d be a pretty good idea to just have around. Glad I bought it, though. The little man, here, wanted to be held while I was in the middle of finishing up breakfast.”

Alex smiled and took the plates from Maggie. “Since you made it, I’ll serve it.”

“I knew there was a reason I married you.” She stood on her tiptoes and brought Alex down for a kiss, careful not to crush the baby between them. The kiss left her dazed and wanting more, but that just wasn’t happening at the moment. Not with the baby there.

“Would _that_ happen to be why you married me?” Alex asked, recognizing that the dreamy far-off look on Maggie’s face was due to her kiss.

“Duh,” Maggie joked. “Sorry, babe, but your magical kissing skills are the only reason I ever really wanted you.”

“And finally the truth comes out!” Alex exclaimed dramatically, giggling when Maggie chucked a strawberry sitting on the counter at her.

\-------------------------

Maggie woke up from her nap feeling content and rested for the first time in what felt like forever (but had really only been about a week). She rolled over and expected to find Alex asleep beside her on the bed, but was surprised to find the space empty. Frowning lightly, she sat up and tilted her head in confusion. Both Alex and the baby had been in the room, sleeping along with her earlier, but now she was alone.

Her ears picked up on a noise coming from outside the bedroom and she whipped her head in that direction. Slowly she stood and crept to the closed bedroom door. She opened it just enough for her to see out into the living room and what she saw made her fall in love all over again.

Alex was laying on her stomach on the rug that covered most of the living room floor. She was next to the baby, her head by his, who was laying on his back on a padded blanket and reaching up to play with the colorful animal-shaped figures that hung just above him. Every time he batted at one or grabbed one, it would light up and begin singing a silly song, causing him to squeal in delight, his little feet kicking and hands moving in delight.

Alex would gasp, feigning surprise, and giggle at the lights and talking animals each time. “Did you see that, buddy?” she whispered excitedly as he grinned in reply. “It’s so pretty and colorful, isn’t it?” She tickled his stomach and he squealed again.

“Shh, buddy. We don’t want to wake up Mom-uh-Maggie.”

It had been hard to hear, but Maggie had caught it. Alex had nearly slipped up and called her ‘mommy’ to the baby. Maggie had every reason to start panicking, but for some reason, she didn’t.

“Maggie’s _already_ awake,” she said, making her presence known.

Alex looked over her shoulder, startled for a moment, before smiling. “Hey, babe. How was your nap?”

"It was great, actually.” She joined her wife on the floor, sitting crisscross on the rug. “I thought you were taking a nap with me, though?”

Alex shrugged. “I was, but this little guy started making a little bit of noise so I took him out here to play so that you could get some sleep.” Alex’s phone rang just then, so she grabbed it off the coffee table nearby and answered with “Danvers.”

“Yes, sir.” It must’ve been J’onn. “Pretty great actually.” By the look on her face, whatever J’onn said next had caught her off guard. “O-oh. That’s…that’s great, sir. Um, yeah. Yes, of course. We can-we can do that. Okay, sir. Bye.” She hung up the phone and took a deep breath. “That was J’onn.”

“I gathered as much,” Maggie said, waiting for Alex to tell her what was going on.

“He said they’ve found someone willing to take responsibility for the baby. He didn’t give me all the details, but we’re to report to the DEO tomorrow morning with him. We have to hand him over.”

Maggie closed her eyes and sighed. They both knew this moment would come. But for the past week, it was like they’d almost forgotten that he wasn’t actually their baby. They had been living in a bubble, but now the time had come for the bubble to pop. They were being brought back to reality in the harshest of ways.

“You okay, Alex?” Maggie heard her sniff and clear her throat.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. He was always going back,” Alex said as if trying to convince herself of that matter. “I’m glad it’s happening now instead of in another week.”

Maggie wasn’t buying it. “Alex,” she said, her voice tinged with sympathy.

“No, it’s-it’s fine. We just let ourselves get a little too attached, but it’s fine.” She stood and bent down to pick up the baby, bouncing him lightly up and down as he cooed. “It’s fine,” she whispered.

It wasn’t fine.

Later that night, Maggie noticed the lack of an Alex-shaped presence in their bed. She squinted, trying to see through the darkness of the room. “Alex?” Her wife was standing by the side of the baby’s crib, looking down inside, left hand resting at the base of her throat.

Sighing, Maggie got out from underneath the covers, switched the bedside lamp on, and went over to her. As she got closer, she could tell that Alex had been crying. Her eyes were red-rimmed and dried tear stains were streaked down her cheeks.

“It’s not fair, Maggie,” she finally said. “None of this. It wasn’t fair of J’onn to make us take the baby. It wasn’t fair of us to get attached and it’s not fair that we have to give him back.”

“I know, babe,” Maggie consoled, wrapping her arms around Alex. “But this was only ever a temporary situation until the DEO could find someone else who could care for him. He’s an alien, babe. He’s gonna need someone—”

“He needs us!” Alex interrupted, immediately regretting her raised voice as the baby began fidgeting. She quickly picked him up and held him close. “Maggie…I don’t want to let him go. I…I love him.”

And there it was. Alex was finally admitting what the problem was. The problem wasn’t that they got attached, the problem was that they fell in love with him. The baby had stolen their hearts when they weren’t looking and he was holding onto them with the iron-like grasp of his fist that all infants had.

"He’s ours, Maggie. He’s our baby and you know it in your heart.”

Maggie looked at Alex for a long moment before she smiled softly. “I know, baby. This is something you really need to think about whether you want or not, though. Are you ready for 18 plus years of raising a child? An alien child, nonetheless. It’s gonna be tough and difficult and we’re gonna want to scream and shout in frustration at times.”

She paused and took a steadying breath. “ _But_ …if you’re in, I’m in. I know we haven’t really talked about kids before, but this just feels…”

“Right?” Alex suggested.

She nodded. “Yeah, it feels right. Like everything in me is screaming at me to do this with you.”

"So you wanna do this? You wanna adopt a human-looking alien baby with me?”

“Yes,” Maggie confirmed, pulling Alex in for a hard kiss. They were forced to separate when the baby between them whined at the interruption in his sleep. “We’re gonna have to come up with a name for him now.”

They had purposefully been avoiding naming him after Maggie had told Alex the story of when she and her sisters had found a stray dog and named him Rocky (they were young and had found him digging in a pile of gravel). Their parents had let him stay for a little while as long as they put up fliers to locate his original owner. When the man had stopped by to reclaim his dog, Maggie had been heartbroken after getting too attached. So in order to avoid attachment once again, they’d decided against giving him a name seeing as it was only supposed to be for a few days. But look at how well _that_ turned out.

Alex bit her lip and Maggie could tell that she wanted to say something. “What is it?”

"How about…I was thinking maybe we could name him Jeremy…after my dad, Jeremiah,” she suggested shyly.

"Sounds perfect to me,” Maggie replied. “On the topic of names, there’s something I wanna run by you. How would you feel…if Jeremy took your last name instead of our hyphenated ones?”

Alex’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “But why? What’s wrong with ‘Sawyer-Danvers’?”

"Nothing, babe, nothing at all. It’s just that hyphenated names for kids can be a pain in the ass sometimes. You know, what happens if, in the future, he gets married and wants to hyphenate his name again? Is he gonna have three last names? I just think it’d be easier if we gave him your last name…and used mine as a middle name.”

“So you want his full name to be Jeremy Sawyer Danvers without the hyphen and your maiden name becomes his middle name?” Alex clarified.

“I mean, Sawyer _is_ a boy’s name anyway so it fits perfectly.”

Alex thought it over for a second before grinning. “I love it. That’s actually such a great idea.”

Maggie shrugged. “Yeah, well, I’m kinda smart like that sometimes.”

Alex gently placed Jeremy back into the crib and looped her arms around her wife’s waist. “Yeah, I know. Why don’t you take me back to bed and I’ll show you just how hot that actually makes me?”

"Alex Sawyer-Danvers!” Maggie gasped, pretending to be scandalized by the mere idea. “Are you attempting to seduce me while your soon-to-be son lies in that crib right there?”

“Is it working?”

“Yes.” Just as Maggie had practically shoved Alex onto the bed, the sound of whimpering came from the other side of the room. She glanced at the clock and cursed. “He probably wants to eat. It’s about that time.”

“But I wanna eat too,” Alex whined, staring at Maggie suggestively.

“Suck it up, babe. You’ve made the commitment, now follow through. We’ve got 18 more years of this kid cockblocking us.”

 -------------------------

They strolled into the DEO the next day, Maggie carrying Jeremy who was tucked away safely in his car seat with a blanket covering his little body. J’onn took one look at the determination and stubbornness on their faces and crossed his arms over his chest.

“You want to keep him, don’t you?”

“We’re not giving him up, J’onn,” Alex replied. “We know you said you found someone to look after him, but we want him to be our son. We wanna adopt him ourselves.”

A smile broke through the serious expression on J’onn’s face. “Then may I be the first to offer congratulations?”

“You’re not gonna try to persuade us let him go?” Maggie asked, puzzled.

“Of course not. The other option was only there because the baby needed a home. But what better home could he have than the one of the women I consider my own daughter and daughter-in-law? You two will make a couple of damn fine parents.” He walked over to give them each a hug. “Your sister’s going to keel over with excitement when she finds out she’s now an aunt,” he added while the two women laughed.

“So, J’onn,” Alex said. “You wanna officially meet your soon-to-be grandson?”


End file.
